


Reconnecting

by madeirablue



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Stranger Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Roleplay





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this but here ya go.

The brunette in black leather and denim strutted across the lobby, lips quirking at the looks being tossed her way. Bypassing the check-in desk she made her way towards the bar. Glancing around the area she couldn’t help grinning as a handsome guy in a business suit got rejected by a very attractive blond. Unzipping her motorcycle jacket the dark-haired woman made her way over to the bar stool next to the woman. She could feel the woman’s eyes sliding over her body as she sat on to the stool.

Getting the bartender’s attention she asked for a scotch, shaking her head as he reached for a bottle on the middle shelf. “Not that.” Turning slightly he saw the brunette pointing at a bottle higher up, she nodded when he grabbed the requested item.

“You have excellent taste.”

Angling her body to get a better look at the blond, her hazel eyes trailing over pale blue silk wrapped curves she smirked. “Yes, I do.”

She took a sip of her drink, eyebrow arching when the honey-haired beauty told the bartender to put it on her tab. 

Tipping the glass toward the blond she murmured a thank you. Light brown eyes took in the black-clad figure with a flash of white where the leather jacket parted. Licking full red lips she replied, “My pleasure.”

After a while of talking and flirting the blond teased her fingertips over a warm thigh catching slightly at the seam of leather meeting denim. Hazel eyes shifting to a deep green glanced down at the hand palming her inner thigh before flickering up to darkening brown. “Something I can help you with?”

“I certainly hope so.” husked the blond. Her hand cupping the bulge in the dark woman’s pants.

Grinning, the brunette tossed back the rest of her drink and stood. Smiling down at the blond she tilted her head towards the lobby. The honey haired woman took the proffered hand and gathered her purse. The biker’s hand sliding to the small of her back as they made their way to the elevators.

Entering the empty elevator, the brunette pressed against the smaller woman, who had leaned back from pressing their floor number, she captured the blond in a hungry kiss. Strong hands pulling the lithe and curvaceous body to hers as her mouth possessed the blonde's. Suddenly the dark haired woman moved away, a smirk alighting her face at the heated look the smaller woman threw her way. Before the frustrated woman could speak the doors opened to admit another passenger. Giving a polite smile the man pressed his floor number and went back to reading the folded newspaper in his hands.

Trying to calm herself, the honey-haired woman dug her room key out of her small clutch. Looking up as the elevator stopped again, she watched as the man exited, before glancing sharply at the darker woman, the room key was plucked out of her fingers. She shivered as the card was gently stroked down her bare arm and then a kiss brushed against her shoulder. Before they knew it they were on their floor, the strong hand once again resting on the small of her back as she was guided to their room.

With a quiet beep the biker opened the door, stepping back she let the light-haired woman enter and used the heel of her boot to shut the door as she followed her in. The blond turned to her, hand grabbing the back of her neck to pull her into a fierce kiss. Tongues sliding, bodies grinding, hands squeezing a silk covered ass the dark-haired woman pressed her to the dresser. Green eyes gazed at the curvaceous body presented before her. 

She slid her jacket off to reveal hard nipples pressing against a tight white t-shirt. Moving her hands to her belt buckle she growled, “I’m sure that is a very expensive dress and if you don’t want it to end up as a pile of rags I’d suggest you remove it. Now.”

Light brown eyes closed as she felt herself clench and throb, she moved near the bed while her hands worked the zipper of her dress.

Hands made quick work of the belt buckle, jeans, and underwear as her eyes watched the sliding of pale blue against supple curves. Silk pooled to the floor and a hand reached out to press the blond back onto the bed. White cotton landing on the floor as she followed the beautiful blond down and kneeled between her legs. The dark woman crouch over her and she reached up to remove the tie holding back dark hair. She shivered as rough hands slid down her body, moving to cradle the backs of her thighs and with a quick jerk parted her legs further and rested them against leather covered hips.

Moaning as dark hair teased her skin and lips ghosted kisses along her jaw neck and chest. She writhed under the other woman, thighs wet. A hand brushed her stomach moments before she felt something firm brush against her slick pussy. Back bowing she clutched at the muscled back and gasped when her lover suddenly filled her.The biker leaned down taking a hard dusky pink nipple between her lips while hips thrust repeatedly into the blond. Choked cries and groans filled the air. Hands, and lips tormented her so deliciously as the biker took her, hard. The brunette shifted over her to brace herself with one hand the other sliding over a hip to pull the blond closer, taking her deeper. Looking down the biker watched her respond to the slight change in angle, pants shifting to a sharp cry as the blond came.

Not giving the other woman a chance to fully recover the dark-haired woman shifted the still quivering blond onto her stomach and then up onto her knees. Firm hands stroking a lightly twitching stomach and pressing her back against her body. Placing kisses on a pale neck and shoulder she smiled when her lover whispered her name. Teasing full breasts the biker brushed her lips against an ear, “No names, Princess.”

Long arms moved up to drape around her neck, fingers easing into her thick dark hair, “Jo, pl-” She was interrupted with a kiss.

Jo’s hand moved down Blair’s body and she shifted slightly to enter her again. Blair tore her lips away with a gasping moan, one hand clenching the back of Jo’s neck in rhythm to their thrusts, the other sliding to cover the hand on her belly. Panting harshly against Blair’s neck she knew that they were both close. Hugging the blond close to her and with a few quick, deep thrusts she came hearing Blair shout her name moments later.

They spent the rest of the evening and well into the night reconnecting with each again and again.

The next morning after checking out they strolled out of the hotel in jeans and leather jackets holding helmets. Moving down the sidewalk to a black and green Harley Softail, the brunette stored the small duffle bag that she was carrying in a compartment. She turned to the blond and gave her a soft kiss.

“Let’s go home, Princess.”

End.


End file.
